ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Beze
Beze is one of the main characters of the Youtube series Yu-Gi-Oh! Real Life The Movie Series. Story Season One Beze searches for Tamas in order for the latter to help him to search the stolen God Cards. When he finds Tamas, he tries to challenge him, but ends up dueling Bence instead and loses to him. After explaining why he was there, they start to search for the God Cards. While searching, they find a Shadow Duelist, whom Beze defeats and takes Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. After Tamas wins the duel against Zoli, Beze says that he knew that he could count on Tamas. After the banlist changes, Beze challenges Tamas in order to practice and gets defeated by Trident Dragion. A short while later, he and Tamas find Lazar and a clone of Bence. They start a Tag Duel and he and Tamas win with Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste. He later informs Tamas that Bence was dueling Obis and starts searching for him, but fortunately Bence wins the duel and gets Obelisk. He then gets defeated by Alexander in a Shadow Duel and then brought back from the Shadow Realm by Tamas. He then attends the new tournament facing Matyas and gets to the Top 8 by defeating his Six Samurai deck. In the Top 8, he wins against Obis with Number C39: Utopia Ray. In the Top 4, he faces Bence and Summons his secret weapon: Buster Blader. Beze then says to Bence that if the latter can beat Buster Blader he can face Tamas, which Bence does. Beze is next informed that Alexander and Tamas are dueling, but he and Bence arrive just as Tamas gets defeated. Beze theorizes that defeating Alexander may bring Tamas back from the Shadow Realm, but he is interrupted by two calls from his team: one is about a former Shadow Duelist, and the other warns him that one of Alexander's champions attacking innocents. After telling Bence to find the ex-Shadow Duelist, he duels the Shadow Champion Koko and wins with Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer. He then duels Bence to get enough Duel Energy in order to bring back Tamas and succeeds. After Alexander's defeat, he takes the God Cards and leaves, promising to seal them for good. Season Two Beze receives a call from Bence, warning him of the appearance of the Neo Shadow Duelists. Before Bence can assist him, he is attacked by Abyss, a Neo Shadow Duelist lieutenant, and fights against his Burning Abyss deck with his new Stellarknight based deck. However, Abyss summons Constellar Pleiades and defeats him, claiming his duel energy and his Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning card. Once Abyss's leader is defeated by Tamas, he revives, but is struck with doubts in his abilities. Weeks later, Bence finds him and tries to talk him into dueling again, but he refuses. Bence gives him the Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning card, a card that he had won in his first Shadow Duel, and leaves while Beze thinks about his decision. Beze is soon confronted by the third Pendulum Knight. Instead of surrendering, he chooses to fight, and duels with all of his might against the duelist's Igknight deck. Beze wins and regains his confidence. When Bence arrives, Beze thanks him and they go to look for Obis. A short time later, both Tamas and Bence give him specific key cards, just in case he needed to deal with either of them. He and Bence run into Tamas, who was possessed by Wicked. Beze teams up with Bence and duels the possessed Tamas. Faced with the overwhelming power of Tamas's new Blue-Eyes cards, he manages to draw and use the key cards given to him by his friends earlier and win the duel. The freed Tamas praises Beze for his skill and evolving potential. Afterward, all three of them receive a message about the 2016 tournament that is about to start. Season Three Beze and his friends are invited to the new tournament, but to their surprise, the new rule is that every participant's decks are shuffled among the duelists. To his annoyance, he receives a Dragon deck based on Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and he duels Jurri (who claims is not a Shadow Duelist despite being dressed like one). Jurri confronts him with a Dinosaur deck, but Beze wins using the monster effects of the various Red-Eyes support cards. He is still angered that he is stuck with a Dragon deck for the rest of the Tournament. He and Bence are shocked when their friend Tamas is once again possessed by Darkness, the leader of the Shadow Duelists from Season One. In the TOP 4 Bézé duel Tamás, and by continously dealing burn damage to him, he manages to send Darkness out from Tamás. As Tamás gets back to himself, he defeats Bézé with the God cards. Decks Bence plays various decks through the series, all of them being Warrior Decks. The first one is a Bushi Deck, which centers around Swarm and Aggro strategies. Bence's second deck is a Ninja Deck, which focuses on a Swarm strategy. Bence's last deck is a Elemental HERO Deck, focused around Aggro and Burn strategies. Category:Characters